


Opened Up My Eyes

by Hllangel



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, some feelings still involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's other things Nick's mouth could be doing right now, but he just keeps <i>talking. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Opened Up My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an email chain and originally posted to tumbler [here](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com/post/85958571226/opened-up-my-eyes-nick-louis-1-500-explicit). 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on the lives and likenesses of real people. If you are one of them and you're reading this, I'm so, so sorry.

The first time Louis chokes Nick he doesn't even think about it. It's just... Nick is fucking him and won't fucking shut up no matter how many times Louis reminds him that he's not on the god damned radio. He just keeps going. And it's not like Louis is averse to a bit of dirty talk, far from it, it's just that nick is using Radio Voice for some reason and that is absolutely not allowed in bed. Louis likes Nick's natural voice better anyway-- it's slightly deeper and raspier, accent coming through that tiny bit more. 

There's other things Nick's mouth could be doing right now, but he just keeps _talking._

So Louis reaches up and with both hands, gets one around the back of Nick's neck and one over his nose and mouth, not really cutting off his air, but making breathing a bit more difficult, and Nick goes absolutely still above him, freezing in place with his eyes wide and wild, pupils blown out. Louis keeps his hands there until Nick's chest starts heaving a bit with the shallow quick breaths he's being forced to take through Louis' fingers. 

When Louis lets go, Nick collapses like his strings have been cut. He's still achingly hard inside Louis, but the rest of him is loose and limp as they roll partly to the side so Louis isn't completely squashed. It's not a great time to have a conversation about this because they are literally in the middle of fucking, but it has to happen, and when it comes to the things they do in bed, Louis is actually the more mature one. Nick is terrible at talking about this. 

His quiff is wilting into his half-closed eyes so Louis brushes it back and kisses him gently on the forehead. "You liked that?" 

Surprisingly (or not, really), Nick doesn't say anything out loud, just nods his head as best he can on the pillow. His eyes are still a bit wild and glassy, but Louis thinks they're making progress. They've talked so much about what Louis wants and likes, but they haven't turned the tables much, because Nick had once said that he's over thirty and he's been fucking men for half his life and he knows what he likes. An effective way to keep not talking about his own needs. Maybe it's just that no one has ever tried anything more kinky than light spanking on him. Or maybe Nick's just never had a partner he trusted enough. That's definitely changing. 

"I'm going to try something," Louis says, kissing Nick gently. They've both gone a bit soft, and Nick's slipped out, but these are things that can be fixed easily. "Tap my leg twice if it's too much." 

Nick nods again, but that isn't enough this time. 

"Words, Nicholas." Louis puts as much command as he can behind the words, which isn't much. He's never been all that authoritative, preferring to annoy people into doing what he wants, but it's needed here and it works.

"Okay," Nick says, finally in his real voice and not the radio version, which is what Louis had wanted all along. 

He flips nick into his back and reaches around to stroke him back to full hardness. It doesn't take long, and then he's sinking back down onto Nick's cock, braced against his chest, pressing down enough that Nick will feel the pressure in his lungs as Louis gets a rhythm going. Nick's breath is getting short, mouth open as he struggles to breathe a bit. Louis watches closely for signs that Nick isn't actually okay, but he's not getting any, and Nick's fingers are wrapped around his thigh, gripping tightly as Louis fucks himself on Nick. 

Nick is gorgeous like this, eyes closed and head thrown back, gripping onto Louis so tightly as Louis does what he likes, working his hips and thighs chasing his own orgasm. Nick's a lazy bastard in bed sometimes, Louis knows, but there's something different about it this time. He waits until he can feel that Nick is close, knows it in the way his hips are canting up into Louis' own thrusts, knows it in the whine that's coming out of his mouth, in the way he squeezes his eyes shut, past just having them closed. 

Louis moves one hand to Nick's throat, thumb resting lightly on his adam's apple. He's not pressing down yet, but Nick's eyes fly open. 

"Please," he whispers, and Louis can _feel_ his throat working to get the words out. 

"Remember your cue for me to stop," Louis says, still moving his hips, working in circles more than up and down right now. He'll get back to that in a bit. 

Nick nods, fingers digging into Louis' legs. Louis still doesn't press down, just keeping his thumb where it is, letting Nick get used to having fingers there. He looks spectacular like this, falling apart under Louis fingers in a way that hasn't happened before. The power is a bit heady, a haze seeping into the edges of Louis' vision, making him a bit wild, too. He builds up his rhythm, slamming his arse back down against Nick, and finally, _finally_ pressing down with his thumbs, feeling Nick swallow against him, trying to throw off the pressure in his throat, mouth gaping open eyes wide and bright. 

It's magnificent, Louis thinks. _He's brilliant like this_. It hits him, suddenly, that no one else gets this. Nick talks and talks and _talks_ on the radio all week, and sometimes on the telly, telling stories about himself and conning all of his friends into coming into work with him. Louis gets followed around whenever he's out, like him buying magazines and fags is news; these days they follow him around like he's Harry, ever since he came out. The press are fascinated by who he might be sleeping with these days, and far too much of his life is available via google. But this, this is something that's just for them, something that no one else will ever know about, pieces of themselves that aren't public property. It's precious and it takes Louis' breath away, even as he's physically stealing Nick's. 

One of Nick's hands leaves his leg, and Louis waits a beat for the double tap, but it doesn't come. Instead, Nick wraps a hand around Louis' dick, gripping hard and pumping fast, like he needs to get Louis off as fast as possible, which might be true. Nick loves to feel Louis come around him. It's not going to take much, even though Nick's technique is a little bit sloppy, hand moving in time with his choppy, shallow breathing. 

Louis lets up on Nick's throat as he comes, arching his back and spilling over Nick's fingers and chest, not trusting himself to keep his fingers light enough as his entire body tightens and snaps. His orgasm only keeps him from moving for a few minutes, though, because now it's time for Nick. Louis loves this edge of nearly being too sensitive, but it doesn't last long. He doubles down working his hips fast and furious, he's going to feel his legs tomorrow, but he can't think about that now. 

He presses down on Nick's chest and squeezes his hand on his throat and then Nick is coming, too. Louis can feel his cock twitch inside of him, pulsing with his orgasm as he gasps for air in Louis' hands. 

Louis lets up the pressure on Nick's throat right away, grabbing for his hands and lacing their fingers together as he gradually slows down his hips as well, eventually sliding to the side and taking care of the condom, tossing it in the general direction of the bin. Nick will complain later, but right now Nick is silent and still on the pillows, looking at Louis with an odd expression on his face, and he's the priority. Louis smooths his hair out of his face again and kisses him gently, snuggling close and hooking a leg over Nick's. His come is still all over Nick's chest, but it's another thing for later. 

Nick's mouth is soft under his, and he gasps into Louis' mouth as Louis smooths a thumb over his throat again, not pressing, but instead soothing the angry red spot he'd made earlier. They stay like that for a long time, until Nick comes around enough to grip onto Louis tightly, pulling him in and wrapping Louis up in his long limbs. They'll definitely have to talk more about this later, but right now they're both quiet and calm and not a little bit sleepy, so Louis does what his boyfriend is overly fond of doing and puts the conversation off in favor of snuggles and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! [Glitterbootsandyellowshorts](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com)


End file.
